Eine kleine, blaue Schachtel
by ChocoBetty
Summary: [StellaMac] Stellas Kommentar über die Schachteln von Tiffanys führt dazu, dass Mac etwas tut, was wohl keiner von ihnen erwartete.


**Titel:** Eine kleine, blaue Schachtel

**Autorin:** ChocoBetty

**Fandom: **CSI:NY

**Pairing:** Stella/Mac

**Rating:** ab 6

**Warnungen:** Fluff, etablierte Beziehung und irgendwann ist es definitiv auch AU, ob OOC auch noch zutrifft muss wohl jeder für sich selber entscheiden

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört CSI:NY nicht, leider. Keiner der Charakter gehört mir, auch wenn ich Mac sehr, sehr gerne hätte, aber ich denke, er gehört zu Stella… Leider. Ich verdiene natürlich auch nicht einen müden Euro mit dieser Geschichte.

**Inhaltsangabe: **Stellas Kommentar über die Schachteln von Tiffanys führt dazu, dass Mac etwas tut, was wohl keiner von ihnen erwartete.

**Autorenanmerkung:**

Inspiriert durch den Satz von Stella in „Manhattan Manhunt – Treibjagd" über Tiffanys:

**Stella:** Tiffany's… now you're talking my language.  
**Mac:** You can tell from a map?  
**Stella:** Are you kidding? I can tell from the moon. Love those little blue boxes.

**Stella:** Tiffanys… jetzt sprichst du meine Sprache.  
**Mac:** Du kannst das von einer Karte her sagen?  
**Stella:** Machst du Witze? Ich würde das vom Mond erkennen. Ich liebe diese kleinen, blauen Boxen/Schachteln.  
(Freie Übersetzung von mir, weil der Wortlaut aus dem englischen sich doch von der deutschen Synchronisation unterscheidet und ich die Geschichte von der Wortwahl her auf die oberen drei Zeilen basiert habe.)

Mitgeschrieben aus der deutschen Fassung:

**Stella: **Tiffanys, unsere Freundin weiß was gut ist.  
**Mac:** Erkennt man das auf dem Foto?  
**Stella:** Das erkenn' ich vom Mond aus. Ich liebe diese kleinen Verpackungskästchen.

Ach so, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die Schachteln wirklich Samtboxen sind, irgendwie… Naja, ich habe sie dazu gemacht. Wenn das nicht stimmt, dann bitte ich darüber großzügig hinwegzusehen.

* * *

**Eine kleine, blaue Schachtel**

Seit Stellas Kommentar über die kleinen, blauen Samtboxen hatte der Gedanke in Macs Kopf herumgespukt. Stella hatte gesagt, dass sie die kleinen, blauen Boxen liebte, die kleinen, blauen Schachteln von Tiffanys. Die Tatsache, dass sie die Lage des Ladens auf einer Karte von New York nur anhand der Adresse erkannte sprach für sich. Und Stella liebte Mac, und da Mac auch Stella liebte, ließ ihn der Gedanke an diese Bemerkung nicht mehr los.

Deshalb lag Macs Apartment jetzt im Kerzenschein. Auf dem Tisch standen Kerzen, auf dem Tresen standen Kerzen, auf dem Beistelltisch standen Kerzen, auf der Fensterbank standen Kerzen, überall waren Kerzen, die das Zimmer in ein warmes, flackerndes Licht hüllten. Die roten Rosen, die über den ganzen Raum verteilt waren verströmten ihren Duft. Mac hatte in ganz New York nach den perfekten Rosen gesucht, Rosen, die auch nach Rosen dufteten, und die gleichzeitig schön und natürlich aussahen. Und nun füllten hunderte von üppig blühenden roten Rosen zusammen mit den Kerzen den Raum, und der Duft von verdampfendem Kerzenwachs und dem betörenden Aroma der Rosen gab den Raum eine bestimmte Atmosphäre.

Macs Hand hatte gezittert, als er die letzte Kerze angezündet hatte. Er warf gerade das kleine Häufchen Streichhölzer, dass es gebraucht hatte um all die Kerzen zu entzünden, in den Mülleimer, als es an der Tür klingelte.

_Die Stunde der Wahrheit._

Auf dem Weg zur Tür dämmte er noch das Licht seines Wohnzimmers auf ein Minimum. Perfekt, die Kerzen erhellten den ganzen Raum mit ihrem goldenen Schein. Durch den Spion konnte Mac Stella sehen. Er öffnete die Tür, nur um der Frau gegenüber zu stehen, die er liebte. Die Erinnerungen an Claire konnte er nicht verleugnen, ebenso wenig wie er verleugnen konnte, dass sie immer noch einen Platz in seinem Herzen einnahm. Aber Stella hatte Claire ebenso gekannt, was es anders machte, als mit jeder anderen Frau.

Stella trat ein, doch erst nachdem Mac die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte umarmte sie ihn und drückte zärtlich ihre Lippen auf seine um einen Kuss mit ihm auszutauschen. Noch hatten sie niemandem erzählt, dass sie ein Paar waren. Aber mit der Frage, die Mac heute Abend Stella stellen wollte, würden sie wohl nicht mehr lange verheimlichen können, dass sie mehr als nur Freunde und Kollegen waren. Es machte Mac nervös, dass er Stella an diesem Abend darum bitten wollte, seine Frau zu werden. Er hatte zwar schon um Claires Hand angehalten, aber es wieder zu tun, machte es nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Oh Mac…" hörte er Stellas Stimme, als sie das Kerzen beschienene Wohnzimmer erblickte. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Rücken und bemerkte, wie eng sich ihr Kleid an ihre weiblichen Kurven schmiegte. Er umarmte sie von hinten und verschlang seine Hände vor ihrem Bauch.

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte er sie leise. Der Klang seiner warmen, liebevollen Stimme und sein Atem auf ihrer Haut bescherten Stella eine leichte, angenehme Gänsehaut.

„Ja." hauchte sie, während ihre Hände über seine streichelten, bevor sie sich sanft aus der Umarmung löste und zu einer der Vasen ging, in denen Rosen standen, um an ihnen zu riechen. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie den Duft der Rosen schon aus einiger Entfernung wahrnehmen konnte. Trotzdem atmete sie tief an einer Blüte ein.

Mac steckte währenddessen wohl zum hundertsten Mal an dem Abend seine Hand in die Jacketttasche und tastete nervös nach dem kleinen Kästchen. Seine Hände erschienen ihm zittrig und feucht von Schweiß. Er hatte Stella gesagt, dass der heutige Abend ein besonderer Anlass wäre, deswegen trug sie auch ein so wunderschönes Kleid, und er selber seinen besten Anzug, inklusive Fliege. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob sie ahnte, dass er vorhatte ihr heute **die** Frage zu stellen.

„Möchtest du ein Glas Champagner?" fragte Mac schließlich, nachdem er sich endlich von ihrem Anblick losreißen konnte und zu dem Teil seiner Wohnküche, die ins Wohnzimmer überging, gegangen war, wo auf der Arbeitsfläche der Sektkühler mit dem Champagner stand. Er hatte zuvor überlegt, ob er vielleicht Stella in ein teures Restaurant hätte einladen sollen, oder ob er vielleicht teures Essen hätte liefern lassen sollen. Doch dann merkte er, dass er viel zu nervös sein würde, um auch nur einen Bissen zu essen. So hatte er beschlossen, es alles etwas schlichter zu halten. Wobei man die Umgebung kaum schlicht nennen konnte, immerhin stand Stella in einem Meer aus Kerzen und Rosen. Falls sie ahnte, was Mac vorhatte, so konnte er es ihr nicht ansehen.

Sie nickte schließlich, um seine Frage zu beantworten. Mac öffnete die Champagner-Flasche und füllte ihre Gläser.

„Worauf trinken wir?" fragte Stella, nachdem sie ihr Glas von ihm in Empfang genommen hatte.

„Auf die Liebe? Das Leben? Uns?" Es waren alles Fragen, keine Feststellungen.

„Auf die Liebe, das Leben und uns." sprach Stella den Toast aus, während sie ihr Glas erhob. Die Gläser gaben einen leisen ‚Pling'-Laut von sich, als sie aneinander stießen. Mac bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, dass er gar keine Musik angestellt hatte. Aber vielleicht wäre das auch nur störend gewesen. Sie tranken beide einen Schluck, bevor Stella sich auf das Sofa setzte. Mac wurde immer unruhiger, seine Hand zitterte ziemlich, als er sein Glas auf dem Tisch zwischen Rosen und Kerzen absetzte.

„Stella…" sagte er schließlich, während er nervös das kleine, blaue Samtkästchen aus seiner Jacketttasche herausfingerte. Seine von ihm so angesprochene Kollegin, Freundin und Geliebte sah ihn an, während ihre Augen sich weiteten. Sie erahnte das Kästchen mehr, als dass sie es sah, und vor allem ahnte sie auch mehr, dass es eine Tiffanys-Schachtel war, als dass sie es im Kerzenlicht wirklich ausmachen konnte. Mac ging langsam vor ihr auf dem Sofa in die Knie. Er hatte nicht wirklich vorher geübt, dass er sagen wollte. ‚Willst du mich heiraten?' war der übliche Wortlaut, und er vermutete, dass er dabei bleiben würde. Nicht jeder Mann machte seiner zukünftigen Frau einen richtigen Heiratsantrag, bei manchen passierte es einfach so, dass sie beschlossen zu heiraten.

Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es so machen musste. Weil er auch Claire richtig gefragt hatte, und Stella es ebenso verdiente. Auch wenn sie seine zweite Frau werden würde, wenn sie denn ja sagen würde, so sollte sie Claire in nichts nach stehen. Er wollte, auch wenn er Claire immer noch liebte und sie immer einen Teil seines Herzens besitzen würde, Stella nie das Gefühl geben, dass er sie nicht ebenso liebte, denn das tat er.

Mac suchte nach den richtigen Worten, während er die Schachtel mit dem Ring öffnete, um ihn Stella zu präsentieren.

„Ich… Wir… Du…" stammelte er vor sich hin, unfähig, einen geraden Satz herauszubringen. Schließlich erlangte er sein Sprachvermögen doch wieder: „Stella, ich liebe dich." begann er, während er sah, wie sich in ihren Augen Tränen sammelten. Ihr Blick wanderte immer zwischen ihm, wie er vor ihr kniete, und dem Ring, hin und her, wenn sie sich nicht wieder im Zimmer umsah, als würde sie sich vergewissern wollen, dass tatsächlich sie gemeint war.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Mac ihr sagte, was er für sie empfand, aber trotzdem stieg eine Wärme in Stella auf, die sie nicht oft in ihrem Leben empfunden hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mac." antwortete sie ihm leise, bevor sie ihn fortfahren ließ.

„Ich weiß, wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen… Aber wir kennen uns schon sehr lange, und mein Gefühl sagte mir einfach, es wäre das Richtige." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, wie jemand, der gleich in tiefes Wasser springen würde. Irgendwie musste er sich auch auf diese Frage noch etwas vorbereiten.

„Stella Bonasera, willst du mich heiraten?" fragte er sie nur Sekunden später.

Inzwischen kullerten die ersten Tränen über Stellas Wangen, Mac sah sie im Kerzenlicht glitzern. Er konnte Stella nicht weinen sehen, es brach ihm das Herz, wenn sie weinte. Er wollte die Frau, die er liebte, nur glücklich sehen. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie ihm noch nicht geantwortet hatte, ungeachtet der Frage, die er ihr gerade gestellt hatte beugte er sich vor und strich mit der Hand, die nicht das Kästchen hielt über ihre Wange, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Erst wischte er die Tränen von ihrer linken Wange, dann von ihrer rechten, während seine rechte Hand das Kästchen noch hielt. Seine linke Hand suchte danach sofort nach einem Taschentuch in seinem Jackett.

„Nicht weinen, Stella." bat er sie leise. „Egal wie du mir antwortest, ich werde dich immer lieben." Und er meinte es so, wie er es sagte. Wenn sie ‚Nein' sagen würde, dann würde das nichts an seinen Gefühlen für sie ändern, und er hoffte sehr, dass es auch nichts an ihrer Beziehung zueinander ändern würde.

„Ich… Ich…" begann Stella schließlich zu reden. Mac reichte ihr ein weißes Stofftaschentuch, dass er endlich in seinem Jackett gefunden hatte. „Ich… weiß nicht… was ich sagen soll." brachte Stella mühevoll hervor, während schon wieder Tränen sich aus ihren Augen lösten. Ihre eigenen Gefühle drohten sie zu überwältigen, wenn ihre Tränen nicht schon zeigten, dass sie es bereits getan hatten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, noch nie in ihrem Leben vorher so sehr geliebt worden zu sein. Vielleicht kam es daher, dass sie im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen war, ohne Eltern, ohne eine richtige Familie. Und auch in ihren Beziehungen hatte sie sich nie wirklich geborgen gefühlt, nicht so, wie mit Mac. Er war etwas besonderes, etwas ganz besonderes, und dass er ebenso empfand brachte ihr Herz fast zum platzen. Sie wusste gar nicht wohin mit all ihren Emotionen, die auf sie einströmten, ohne dass sie ihnen Einhalt gebieten konnte.

Mühsam versuchte sie sich so weit wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen um Mac eine Antwort zu geben. Eine Antwort, die er sich mehr als verdient hatte. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht daran hindern, über ihre Wangen zu laufen, aber sie lächelte inzwischen dabei. Er hatte sie überrascht und total unvorbereitet erwischt. Sie hatte zwar überlegt, was für ein besonderer Tag heute sein mochte, was der Anlass wäre, den Mac mit ihr feiern wollte, aber sie hatte keine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass er ihr einen Antrag machen würde. Sie hatte eher überlegt, ob es vielleicht irgendein Jahrestag wäre. Auch bei den Kerzen und Rosen hatte sie noch keinen wirklichen Verdacht geschöpft. Immerhin hätte es ja auch sein können, dass Mac mit ihr einfach nur einen romantischen Abend verbringen wollte. Erst als er auf die Knie ging kam Stella auf den Gedanken, was Mac vorhatte.

„Ja." sagte sie leise, bevor sie sich vorbeugte um ihn zu küssen. Sie hatte zwar gar nicht so richtig nachgedacht, was das eigentlich bedeuten würde, Mac zu heiraten, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn so sehr liebte, wie sie nie zuvor einen Menschen geliebt hatte. Und wie es schien hatte er ebensolche starken Gefühle für sie. Claire mochte immer auch in seinem Herzen sein, aber sie wusste, dass ein Platz dort ihr alleine gehörte, ihr, Stella.

Zärtlich und sanft berührten ihre Lippen Macs, und erst nachdem sie ihre Antwort mit diesem Kuss besiegelt hatte konnte sie dem kleinen blauen Kästchen ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmen.

„Tiffanys?" fragte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass das Kästchen wirklich mit blauem Samt ummantelt war. Mac nickte. Sie sah den Ring und sah dann wieder Mac an. „Der muss ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben." Es war zwar nur ein schlichtes Band mit einem winzigen Diamanten darin, aber Stella wusste, dass man bei Tiffanys nicht nur für den Schmuck sondern auch für den Namen zahlte. Trotzdem zuckte Mac nur mit den Schultern. Die Erinnerung an ihre Reaktion, als sie eine Tatverdächtige bei Tiffanys aufspürten, und ihr Gesicht so glänzen zu sehen wie in diesem Moment, dass war es einfach wert gewesen.

„Er ist wunderschön." sagte Stella schließlich, nachdem sie den Ring genauer betrachtet hatte. Mac hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet: Auch wenn es vielleicht kein Ring mit einem großen Stein war, und auch kein auffälliges Schmuckstück, so bestach er einfach durch seine Schlichtheit, durch schlichte Eleganz. Vorsichtig nahm sie den Ring aus der kleinen blauen Box und streifte ihn über den Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand. Sie musste feststellen, dass er perfekt passte.

„Wann hast du meine Ringgröße ausgekundschaftet?" fragte sie, und erneut zuckte Mac nur mit den Schultern, sein Geheimnis nicht preisgebend. Sie nahm ihm die kleine Schachtel aus der Hand, begutachtete sie kurz, bevor sie sie schließlich zur Seite legte. So sehr sie diese kleinen, blauen Schachteln auch liebte, es gab etwas in ihrem Leben, dass sie noch mehr liebte: Mac.

In dem Taumel der Gefühle umarmte sie ihn jetzt einfach stürmisch, drückte ihn, nachdem sie vom Sofa zu ihm auf den Boden gerutscht war, und brachte mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss sie beide schließlich aus dem Gleichgewicht, bis sie nebeneinander auf dem Boden in seiner Wohnung lagen.

„Aber ich behalte meinen Nachnamen." forderte sie aus heiterem Himmel, während sie immer noch glücklich lachte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du erst mal einziehst?" gab Mac ebenso lachend zurück, während er sie in seine Arme schloss um sie erneut zu küssen. Er war unendlich glücklich, dass sie ja gesagt hatte.

Die Kerzen flackerten immer noch vor sich hin, während die beiden Liebenden sich immer und immer wieder küssten.

_**- Ende -**_


End file.
